Ooiroke: Swinger Style Life no Jutsu
by dante21
Summary: Naruto y Hinata llevan ya 3 años de casados,años que han sido de inmensa felicidad para la pareja; pero existe un detalle: la energía de naruto es demasiada, incluso a la hora de hacer el amor,el no queda satisfecho del todo, por lo cual propone una noche el hacer un trió y ver como se sienten.A partir de su primer encuentro, descubren un nuevo mundo de sensaciones...LEMON EXCESIVO
1. Chapter 1 - El inicio de los placeres

-La siguiente historia no es para niños. Si eres menor de 18 años, por favor deja de leer ahora. Esta historia contendrá situaciones sexuales, lenguaje y varios acoplamientos. Además, si alguno de los siguientes te ofende, harías bien en dejar de leer ya que habrá emparejamientos grupales, sexo bisexual sin inhibiciones, milfs y más parafilias que salgan de mi retorcida y pervertida mente. Sin embargo, si no te importa o te gusta, por favor, espero que disfrutes. Esta historia se ubica después de "The Last" en el lapso de tiempo después del ataque de Toneri y antes de Boruto solamente que en esta línea de tiempo Naruto ya es hokage -

-También la edad para los personajes, los 11 de konoha mas Naruto y Sasuke y el resto de los personajes que son pareja de alguno de ellos (Temari y Karui), será de 22 años. La edad de las otras personas en la historia, ya sean mayores o menores, se puede determinar en función de eso. Por ejemplo: personas como Kakashi llegarán a tener como mucho 45 años, los personajes como Konohamaru o Hanabi tendrá 18 años. -

Capítulo 1: "EL INICIO DE LOS PLACERES"

Naruto y Hinata estaban acostados en la cama. Hinata estaba jadeando, cansada de las actividades de la noche, su brazo colocado sobre el estómago de Naruto mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Sin embargo, Naruto no se había cansado en absoluto, podría haber seguido un par de veces más, pero su esposa estaba demasiado cansada como para seguirle el ritmo algunas veces. Él pensó que era tanto una bendición como una maldición, el ser el poseedor de una cantidad de energía superior a los demás, incluso sobrepasaba a Hashirama Senju, y a todos los kages anteriores, actuales y por existir.

Por un lado, siempre complacía a Hinata, su mirada enrojecida y su cansancio lo demostraban. Por otro lado, rara vez estaba completamente satisfecho. No quiere decir que su esposa no fuera increíble en todo lo que hicieran juntos. Pero a veces era un poco frustrante, mientras ella se quedaba dormida de una o dos veces cuando estaba con más energía, él todavía estaba listo para otro par de asaltos o más. Los dos se habían casado hace tres años.

Naruto finalmente había renunciado a Sakura después del incidente de la luna. Por lo cual se había pasado días y noches enteras tratando de complacerla en todos los aspectos. Lo que lo dejo a él y al resto impresionados; fue la llegada de Sasuke a la ladea y que informo a Naruto, ya siendo hokage el rubio, es que quería quedarse un tiempo en la aldea, por lo cual Naruto no tuvo objeción alguna y hasta se alegró, Sakura al enterarse siguió donde se había quedado la última vez que se vieron, y aunque no se habían casado como el resto, el hecho de que Sakura hubiese cambiado su apellido de Haruno a Uchiha, fue más que suficiente para ellos y la aldea completa. Era cierto que ella no lo estaba adulando como solía hacerlo, pero se habían acercado y Sasuke, a pesar de su frialdad, parecía devolverle la sensación. Cuando tenía diecinueve años se acercó a Haishi con la solicitud de casarse con Hinata. Hace solo unos años Haishi habría estado en contra, pero ahora este chico era un poderoso shinobi, y solo unos meses después de haberse casado con Hinata fue revelado su ascendencia como hijo del Yondaime Hokage y uno de los últimos herederos legítimos de Uzushiogakure, lo cual lo ponía a la altura de Sasuke y Hinata como el tercer miembro de una familia real, ósea un príncipe. Sin mencionar que fue favorecido por la mayoría de las cabezas de los clanes en el pueblo y la misma Tsunade, así como por Kakashi el "Rokudaime". También debido a la influencia de Naruto con el clan Hyuuga, habían detenido la práctica del sello de pájaro enjaulado. Si bien era imposible eliminar el sello de las personas que actualmente están marcadas con él, había creado un sello que lo anulaba completamente y ya ningún niño nuevo estaría sujeto a él. Todo estaba cayendo en su lugar para Naruto; ahora tenía casi todo lo que soñaba cuando era niño. Todavía estaban considerando tener hijos, Naruto quería una familia, pero no estaba seguro si estaba listo para los niños en este momento.

Aun así, si todo era perfecto para él, ¿por qué sentía que quería más? Él se estaba volviendo codicioso. Amaba a Hinata más de lo que alguna vez pensó que era posible, más aún cuando creía que amaba a Sakura. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía pensando en otras posibilidades?

Hinata había disminuido su jadeo; miró a su marido y vio una expresión extraña y distante en su rostro.

\- Naruto-kun, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto ella. Él la miró y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No, nada Hinata-chan. Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo- le respondió el dándole una sonrisa

-Mentiroso-ella sonrió-Puedo decir que algo te está molestando; Sé que no puedes estar cansado, después de todo, solo han sido dos veces hasta ahora- ella extendió la mano bajo las sábanas y tomo con su pequeña mano el miembro de su esposo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-mira, aún dura-le dijo en tono seductor mientras movía su mano por todo el eje de su esposo

-Puedo ayudarte un poco más- Hinata les quitó las sabanas, exponiendo el miembro de roca sólida de 27 cm de él. Ella se sonrojó un poco y se colocó encima de él. Luego, lentamente, se deslizó hacia abajo, sintiendo la polla contra su estómago, y luego deslizándose entre sus pechos. Ante esto, Naruto gimió, ella estaba lamiendo su pecho y abdomen mientras bajaba.

Pronto ella alcanzó a su miembro, y deslizó su lengua desde la base del eje a lo largo de la parte inferior de la misma, y sacudió la cabeza con su lengua cuando llegó.

Esto obtuvo otro gemido de Naruto; ella sonrió mientras tomaba el largo en su boca y bajaba por su garganta. Durante otros diez minutos, ella chupó su dura virilidad como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sintió un poco de espasmo en su polla, y Naruto estaba gimiendo, señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de correrse. Ella se lo sacó de la boca y continuó sacudiéndolo. Parecía feliz, pero todavía decepcionado. Leyendo su mirada correctamente, ella dijo:

-No, lo quiero en mi boca, sería un desperdicio si lo hicieras por mi garganta y no pudiera saborearlo-

Él asintió y cerró los ojos, ella continuó masturbándolo y lamiendo la punta. Pronto lo soltó, disparando su semen en su boca y un poco en su cara. Él llenó su boca y ella tragó saliva.

Se quedaron allí, y aunque fue fantástico para él, Naruto todavía estaba listo para más. Hinata y Naruto donde ambos estaban de nuevo abrazados como antes, ninguno hablaba, mientras veían hacia enfrente en un punto imaginario en la pared. Naruto tuvo una idea formándose, pero no tenía idea de cómo pronunciarla. No quería molestar a Hinata, pero necesitaba decírselo. Hinata lo estaba miro de repente, el parecía aun estar absorto, parecía distante. Estaba claramente luchando con algo. Hinata siempre había tratado de hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerlo feliz. Su infancia difícil y abusiva le valió esa felicidad. Hinata casi podía ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza de Naruto. Podía decir lo que estaba pensando, y se hizo una promesa a sí misma, que si él sugiriera en qué aspecto estaba pensando él, ella tendría una mente abierta.

-Hinata-chan- comenzó nerviosamente

-Lo que estoy a punto de preguntar puede ser incómodo; si no te gusta, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir no, y nunca volveré a mencionarlo. También me disculpo por siquiera considerarlo.

\- ¿Qué es Naruto-kun? -preguntó ella, aunque intento sonar tranquila, la verdad es que estaba realmente nerviosa en su interior

Él respiró hondo, pensando en cada palabra que diría con sumo cuidado, ya que no quería hacer sentir incomoda o triste a Hinata por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Hinata-chan, me gustaría traer a otras personas, para que podamos disfrutar más nuestra sexualidad, tal vez un hombre o una mujer; también podría ser una pareja como nosotros- termino de hablar el rubio hokage mientras analizaba las expresiones de su esposa conforme pronunciaba su idea.

Ella lo había sentido venir, pero aun así fue un shock escucharlo decir,

\- ¿otras personas? - pregunto ella como si esas palabras no las hubiera escuchado bien. El asintió lentamente

Esto le hizo perderse en su mente un poco, ¿otro chico? Ella lo miró y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si se arrepintiera de haber dicho esas palabras.

-Bueno-, Naruto comenzó nervioso mientras aún mantenía los ojos cerrados-Pensé que sería justo para ti. Si invitáramos a otra mujer, creo que sería justo si hubiera otro tipo en algún momento. - abrió los ojos mientras abría los ojos lentamente para ver a su esposa reaccionar ante su nuevo comentario

Hinata se sonrojó, mientras lo consideraba. Ella lo miró y puso sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco mientras hablaba.

-Creo que podría estar bien intentarlo una vez con otra chica y ver a cómo va desde allí- dijo mientras mantenía sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y mantenía un fuerte sonrojo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a enojarse con él.

\- ¿Quieres decir…? - quiso decir mientras ella asentía y luego sonrió

-Ahora lo importante es descubrir con quien intentarlo- dijo ya retirando sus manos de su rostro llevándolas a las manos de él, aunque mantenía su sonrojo, sus ojos brillaban de una forma muy peculiar, y naruto adivino el porqué de ese brillo especial: ella estaba excitada con la idea también

-Sí- dijo en voz baja-Pero para hacer esto justo, Hinata-chan, la decisión es tuya sobre quién sería.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto ella con genuina curiosidad

-No quiero que parezca que prefiero tener otra chica, en lugar de ti. Es por eso que tú la elegirás-dijo el viéndola con extrema ternura y amor.

-Hai- respondió Hinata con el mismo amor que su rubio alocado le transmitía con sus palabras y su mirada

Ya había pasado poco más de una semana desde que habían planeado el hacer su primer trio, y de allí verían como se sentirían y si seguirían con ese estilo de vida.

Era medio día, Naruto estaba caminando para encontrarse con Hinata para almorzar, ya que el trabajo de él lo había alejado un poco de sus anteriores y muy típicos almuerzos juntos. Ellos se encontraron en Ichirakus. Mientras caminaba por la concurrida calle del distrito comercial, la gente seguía saludando e inclinándose ante él. Ahí estaban algunas chicas en la calle, que cuando lo vieron comenzaron a reírse y ruborizarse.

-"Tal vez no sea tan difícil encontrar a alguien"-. Pensó mientras continuaba.

-Oye viejo- llamó Naruto al entrar en la tienda. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Hinata en la barra.

-Naruto-dijo el dueño-¿Cómo está mi cliente favorito hoy?-sonrió Naruto, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente

-Estoy muy bien en realidad. ¿Cómo estás? ¿ya estás listo para la jubilación? -El anciano se rio

-Por favor, tengo al menos otros diez años en mí- dijo mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo y ponía la otra sobre de su bíceps en señal de fuerza

-Eso está bien, no sé qué haría si tu ramen ya no estuviera disponible- dijo mientras

-Supongo que tendré que lidiar con eso algún día-dijo, y luego se volvió hacia la hija del dueño de la tienda

-Hi Ayame-niichan. ¿Cómo has estado? - le pregunto a la que consideraba su hermana mayor

-Estoy bien, gracias, Naruto-kun, o perdón, hokage-sama- dijo la morena en forma de burla, ya que sabía que al rubio no le gustaba que le hablaran con honoríficos sus conocidos y amigos.

En ese momento Hinata se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia su esposo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Listo para almorzar, Naruto-kun? - le pregunto

-Absolutamente-dijo besándola más profundo.

-ya basta ustedes dos-el dueño se rio entre dientes- mientras presumes que tienes a una de las mujeres más bellas y fuertes de la aldea como esposa, ¿Qué te parece si ordenan algo? -Naruto sonrió

-sí, seguro- contesto el rubio

Sin embargo, Hinata notó la mirada rápida y envidiosa que Ayame le daba a Naruto y a ella. Ayame rápidamente desvió la mirada, pretendiendo estar ocupada con otra orden.

Hinata sonrió al recordar lo que Naruto había dicho hace unas noches, justo antes de que se durmieran. Terminaron de comer y Naruto pagó la cuenta. Hinata le dijo a su esposo:

-Adelántate, Naruto-kun, tienes que ir a trabajar. Voy a charlar con Ayame-san por un segundo-

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo, y dándole un beso de despedida, se fue, dejando a Ayame muy nerviosa a solas con Hinata. El dueño de la tienda ha ido al almacén por un momento.

-Ayame-san, tienes un momento- le dijo la peliazul mientras daba vuelta para estar atrás del mostrador y llevar a la castaña hacia un lugar un poco más íntimo, mientras le daba una mirada y sonrisa que hizo tragar duro a la cocinera

Naruto se dirigía a casa, eran las siete de la noche y el sol se estaba poniendo. Cuando llegó a casa estaba oscuro, entró a la casa para ver a Hinata en el pasillo.

-Hi Naruto-kun, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? - él se encogió de hombros

-supongo que bien, algo aburrido, mucho papeleo-dijo un poco aburrido

Ella sonrió a su respuesta

-bueno, creo que tengo algo para hacerte sentir mejor-Naruto estaba quitándose su capa y su sombrero

\- ¿Hmm?- fue lo único que pudo decir por la actitud un tanto extraña de su esposa

\- ¿Recuerdas lo qué discutimos hace algunas noches? -ella preguntó, Naruto solo asintió lentamente y luego abrió mucho los ojos

\- ¿no quieres decir...? - Ella agarró su mano y lo llevó a la sala de estar. Cuando entró en ella mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Ayame-niichan? -dijo incrédulo. Se volvió hacia Hinata con una mirada inquisitiva, luego de vuelta a Ayame.

\- ¿Te dijo Hinata-chan por qué estás aquí? -Preguntó, Ayame asintió ruborizándose

-sí lo hizo-Naruto se sintió abrumado al escuchar la respuesta

-nunca pensé en ti como una posibilidad-admitió-Siempre pensé en ti como una hermana mayor. ¿Estás segura de esto? - pregunto una vez mas

-Sí-ella dijo-Si no estuviera segura, entonces no estaría aquí-Naruto tragó saliva. Luego asintió y se volvió hacia Hinata, quien también asintió.

-Entonces, ¿cómo deberíamos comenzar? -Les preguntó la castaña. Hinata sonrió

\- "todavía está nervioso, a pesar de ser su idea, tal vez debería darles un pequeño empujón-Pensó la peliazul entonces-

"¿Kami de dónde salió eso? Esta situación me está excitando"- volvió a pensar mientras frotaba sus piernas disimuladamente, ya que comenzaba a sentir caliente cierta parte entre ellas

Ella suspiró

\- ¿qué tal si los dejo solos un rato y empiezan, yo volveré enseguida? -Los otros dos la miraron mientras dejaba la habitación, Naruto luego se volvió su atención a Ayame. Él se acercó, se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-¿Así que ustedes dos lo planearon para hoy? No esperaba esto tan pronto- dijo de forma sincera el ojiazul

Ayame asintió

-Además, antes de que llegaras, Hinata-san usó un jutsu médico en ella y en mí, que recogió de Sakura-san, para evitar el embarazo-Naruto se sentó allí, nervioso como nunca antes. Ayame, que estaba menos nerviosa, tomó la iniciativa. Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo atrapó en un beso. El beso se hizo más profundo y Naruto se relajó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, y Ayame gimió cuando Naruto se inclinó y ahuecó su culo, apretándolo suavemente. La tiró sobre él y se tumbaron en el sofá, besándose. Ayame rompió el beso y le sonrió, Hinata estaba mirando desde la otra habitación y se estaba mojando. Ayame deslizó sus manos debajo de la camisa de Naruto, mientras ella estaba sentada encima de él. Ella levantó la camisa del rubio sobre su cabeza. Naruto hizo lo mismo por ella, ella no llevaba sujetador, y cuando la vio en topless en su regazo, su miembro se endureció, rápido. Ella lo sintió a través de la ropa, y soltó una risita.

-Creo que todavía estamos un poco vestidas para esto-

Se pusieron de pie y Naruto le quitó la falda y las bragas, Ayame hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y boxers.

-Oh mi…- dijo ella sonrojada, cuando vio su tamaño. Naruto admiraba su área afeitada. Naruto se acostó en el suelo y Ayame fue a tomar su erección en su boca. Naruto sacudió su cabeza

-espera un segundo, Ayame-chan- ella levantó la vista-Lo siento, ¿todavía estás incómodo? -pregunto la castaña con preocupación, aunque no dejaba de masturbar el gran miembro del rubio

-No, creo que ya hemos pasado ese punto-dijo-Es solo que puedo darte placer mientras me das placer-Ella asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, se acercó y se cernió sobre su rostro. Luego bajó su coño afeitado a la boca y se acostó sobre él, agarrando su dura polla y lamiendo la punta. Naruto respiraba pesadamente, su lengua se deslizó dentro de su raja, y con su pulgar frotó su clítoris en un movimiento circular. Eso combinado con su aliento caliente la hizo temblar. Ayame tomó su polla en su boca, amortiguando sus gemidos cuando su lengua la lamió desde adentro. Naruto sintió que Ayame lo chupaba, agarrando la base de su polla y apretando. Él la probó, estaba tan húmeda y dulce. Pronto sintió una lengua lamiéndole las pelotas. Miró más allá de la rendija en su rostro para ver que Hinata estaba de vuelta en la habitación. Su esposa estaba desnuda y le lamía el escroto mientras Ayame lo estaba chupando. Este estímulo causó que su polla sufriera un espasmo. Las dos chicas lo sintieron y Ayame lo dejó salir de su boca. Entonces tanto ella como Hinata comenzaron a sacudir la punta expuesta de su polla con sus lenguas. Él vino, duro, esa escena por demás erótica lo hizo acabar antes de lo que esperaba. Su espeso semen disparando cubriendo los rostros de esas dos hermosas y calientes, terminaron besándose, compartiendo su semen entre los dos.

-Eso es tan jodidamente caliente- dijo Naruto mientras las chicas terminaban de lamer el semen de las caras de la otra. Ayame y Hinata lo miraron mientras ambas se ruborizaban.

-Lo siento-dijo Hinata-Supongo que nos quedamos atrapadas en el momento- Ayame asintió con la cabeza, y luego dijo

-Pero todavía estás duro, Naruto-kun-dijo mientras toaba la gran polla con su mano, la cual no podía cerrar completamente, ya que tenía una circunferencia admirable, miró a Hinata, que le sonrió. Ayame luego regresó a Naruto y lo ayudó a levantarse. Naruto se sentó en el sofá, asimilando la forma desnuda de Ayame. Tenía una figura perfecta, teniendo en cuenta que trabajó en una tienda de alimentos la mayor parte de su vida. Ella se paró sobre él, Naruto la agarró de las caderas

-¿estás lista?-preguntó-Sí, por favor. Fóllame con esa enorme polla- dijo ella con una cara de desesperación mientras sus fluidos caían sobre la cabeza del miembro del rubio lubricándola. Envalentonado Naruto guio su grueso y largo eje hacia su entrada. Ella se sentó y él comenzó a llenarla. Ella gritó su nombre

-¡Dios mío, Naruto!Nunca he tenido uno tan grande- grito Ayame, luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, saltando arriba y abajo mientras la follaba. Hinata observó, su coño también mojado necesitaba de la polla de su marido, ya que los dos dedos que se introducía no le eran suficientes

\- "¡Querido Kami, ayúdame!Podría acostumbrarme a esto"-Pensó mientras veía a su marido follando a otra mujer. Ayame estaba correteando, gritando el nombre de Naruto, y varias otras blasfemias. Continuó durante otros cinco minutos hasta que su esperma la llenó. Cuando él se retiró, estaba goteando de ella. Hinata estaba mirando a Ayame, no podía evitarlo. Hinata se acercó a la otra mujer y se inclinó exponiendo su trasero a Naruto, quien todavía estaba duro. Luego comenzó a lamer el semen de su esposo fuera del coño de Ayame. Ayame iba a protestar, pero se sentía tan bien. Naruto acababa de vaciar una gran cantidad de semen en ella, su mente todavía estaba tambaleándose. No la habían acostado en más de un año, y ahora ella acababa de montar una enorme polla y otra mujer la estaba comiendo. Ella quería protestar, pero descubrió que le gustaba. Ayame estaba deseando ver la leche de Naruto saliendo de Hinata. Mientras Hinata estaba chupando la mezcla del semen de Naruto y Ayame, Naruto se colocó detrás de ella. Luego deslizó su polla en el coño de Hinata. Ella se resistió las ganas de gritar ya que se mantenía bebiendo el semen de el del coño de Ayame. Hinata logró soportarlo y colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Ayame, tirando de ella en un beso y compartiendo el semen mezclado con ella.

El trío continuó de esta manera, después de que Naruto se vacío en Hinata, Ayame se lo comió y el proceso se repitió. Al final de su jornada de sexo, alrededor de la medianoche, Naruto todavía estaba despierto, pero apenas. Las dos chicas dormían a cada lado de él. Su pene estaba finalmente flácido y suspiró contento mientras se dormía. Al día siguiente, después de que Ayame agradeció a los dos por el buen momento y se fue, Naruto y Hinata estaban hablando.

-Gracias Hinata-chan. La última noche fue increíble, tú fuiste increíble. Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan caliente. Hinata se sonrojó al recordar lo que hizo en el calor del momento. Naruto continuó:

\- ¿Y qué piensas al respecto? - le pregunto mientas la abrazaba por detrás, Hinata sonrió

-Me di cuenta de algo la noche anterior, podría ser capaz de lidiar con este tipo de estilo de vida-respondió mientras miraba sobre su hombro para verlo a los ojos-Fue muy divertido, y eso fue todo, divertido ¿verdad? -

-Sí-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, Naruto lo abrió para encontrar a Sai, sonriendo.

-Naruto-dijo él-Necesitamos hablar-


	2. Chapter 2 - Chantaje

Capítulo 2: Chantaje

Naruto abrió la puerta para ver a Sai de pie allí, con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro

\- Buenas tardes Naruto, Hinata-san. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos si es posible-

Hinata tenía una leve expresión de preocupación en su rostro y Naruto le lanzó a Sai una mirada fulminante. Naruto suspiró y dijo:

\- Bien, vamos a entrar - Sai siguió a la pareja a su casa y se encontraron sentados frente a frente. Naruto y Hinata miraban nerviosamente a Sai, mientras que Sai seguía sonriendo. Naruto rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sai? - Sai se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, considerando bien la pregunta luego habló.

\- La última noche… - dijo simplemente. Hinata y Naruto se pusieron rígidos

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - Naruto le disparó. Sai respondió sin dejar de sonreír

\- Lo que tú, Hinata-san, y Ayame-san hicieron - Hizo una pausa - Naruto, parece que disfrutas más que el ramen de esa tienda –

\- Tú nos estabas espiando, tú pervertido? – Naruto gritó bruscamente mientras Hinata se ponía roja por la vergüenza. Sai parecía indiferente al arrebato de Naruto, lo cual era impresionante teniendo en cuenta que el odio que desprendía Naruto haría que algunos de los más fuertes Shinobi se desmayaran. Sai sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación

\- No estaba espiando, simplemente había escuchado lo que Hinata-san le había dicho a Ayame-san en la tienda ayer - Hinata se movió incomoda mientras Sai continuaba

\- He venido aquí para ofrecerte una elección. No le contaré a nadie lo que hicieron mientras no divulgues nada de lo que digo aquí a nadie, de eso tienes mi palabra – dijo Sai de forma más seria

\- ¿Entonces me estás chantajeando, Sai? - Preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja

\- Eso podría considerarse un poco tosco, es más bien una opción - Sai continuó como si Naruto no lo hubiera interrumpido

\- Quiero advertirte. No tengo idea de lo que planeas hacer a partir de ahora, pero piensa en esto. Si continúas con lo que hiciste con Ayame, podría salir. Eso podría causar un gran escándalo, ¿no crees? Piénsenlo, una heredera del clan Hyuuga, y el Nanadaime jugando con un aldeano – Naruto se estaba poniendo impaciente

\- Si no me estás chantajeando, ¿qué estás ofreciendo? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que viniste aquí? – preguntó sin dejar de analizar los gestos del ninja pálido.

\- Directo al grano, ¿eh Naruto? – dijo Sai

\- Ok, entonces déjenme aclarar. No es totalmente cierto que no te estoy chantajeando. No voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer, pero lo usaré si rechazas mi oferta y le cuentas a alguien lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes negarte y esta será la última vez que hablamos de ello. O puedes estar de acuerdo y no te decepcionará – dijo Sai con un cierto brillo en la mirada que Hinata pudo identificar como lujuria

\- ¿Qué oferta? - preguntó Hinata tímidamente. Sai tomó aliento

\- Ok. Pues puedo ayudarte, mi novia y yo, queremos "jugar" con otra pareja. Estamos buscando una tercera y posiblemente más parejas y personas que se unan a nosotros en nuestros juegos. Es difícil encontrar personas discretas, ya que nos gusta mantenerlo en silencio – dijo de manera clara y seria

\- ¿Tu novia? ¿Otra pareja? ¿Quiénes son? – interrumpió Naruto antes de que Sai pudiera seguir hablando

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo ahora, tendrías que unirte a nosotros para saber - Naruto y Hinata estaban en silencio, aparentemente pensando en ello.

\- Considéralo por favor- dijo Sai - Piensa en esto, podemos divertirnos y nadie lo sabrá, ustedes dos pueden experimentar cosas con las que muchas personas solo sueñan- Hinata habló:

\- ¿Cómo pueden saber que nadie se enterará de esto? Quiero decir, este es un gran secreto- dijo Hinata tratando de leer las expresiones de Sai. Sai sonrió mientras les decía

\- Ni siquiera sabías que tenía novia o quién es ella. Nuestro grupo está conformado por 4 persona, yo, mi novia y la otra pareja, hemos estado activos en esto durante más de 4 años- Dijo el ninja pálido con su típica sonrisa, aunque esta vez se veía un tanto más engreída

\- ¿Qué es lo que esperan de nosotros? - pregunto Naruto con cautela

Sai se rio entre dientes

\- Nada es realmente esperado- dijo, pero de repente cambio su semblante por uno más serio, mientras veía a la pareja

\- Pero lo que hacemos es intercambiar pareja, estar uno a uno, cosas divertidas en grupo y otras más. Es simplemente diversión, no entramos en dolor, BDSM, y esas cosas por el estilo, claro, no sin el consentimiento de todos-

A Naruto no le gustaba la idea de que Hinata estuviera con otro hombre, pero él se lo había sugerido. Lo que más le causo temor fue, ella con otro hombre a solas. Él se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

\- ¿Qué piensas? Solo estaré de acuerdo si estás dispuesta a hacerlo, Hinata-chan - Hinata se volvió hacia él y le preguntó:

\- Naruto, por favor, sé sincero. ¿Te gustaría esto? ¿Serías feliz con esto? - Naruto asintió lentamente

\- Sinceramente, lo sería. No negaré que pueda ser incómodo al principio. Pero parece que como Sai dijo, es simplemente diversión. Juegos realmente - le contesto el rubio Hokage mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de ella en señal de apoyo. Hinata sonrió

\- Entonces digo que sí. Para ser honesta, me gusta esta idea, hay algo en particular que me atrae. Podría ser ...que sea …la naturaleza traviesa de eso lo que me atraiga, creo - Ambos se volvieron hacia Sai, Naruto dijo:

\- Ok, lo intentaremos. Y si parece ser algo bueno y nos sentimos cómodos, entonces tomaremos esto como un punto de partida, ¿de acuerdo? -

Sai sonrió ampliamente,

\- Grandioso, creo que para empezar seríamos solo cuatro de nosotros. Mi novia se unirá a nosotros y podemos intentarlo, por así decirlo. - dijo Sai

\- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Hinata tratando de no sonar entusiasmada, cosa que no paso por alto su esposo

\- Creo que el fin de semana podría estar bien - respondió Sai - ¿Puede ser aquí? -

\- ¿Aquí? - repitió Naruto confundido.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo aquí por esta vez? - Respondió Sai. Naruto miró a Hinata, quien asintió.

\- Claro – respondió Naruto

\- Bueno, yo hablare con mi novia. Ella estará deseando que llegue el día –

\- Lo sé, ¿sabremos quién es ella en unos días? - Preguntó Hinata. Sai asintió con la cabeza

\- Sí, y si después de eso quieres continuar con esto, les dejaremos saber quién es la otra pareja y podremos reunirnos con ellos - Sai continuó - Ahora hay algunas reglas que seguimos para poder continuar con esto -

\- ¿Reglas? ¿Cómo cuáles? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Bueno, para empezar, nunca hablamos de esto en público. Eso debería ser obvio. Cuando nos vemos durante las misiones, alrededor del pueblo actuamos como simples amigos, nada más, nada menos – dijo Sai mientras levantaba un dedo numerando las reglas

\- Eso es comprensible - dijo Hinata mientras asentía con su cabeza

\- Segundo - dijo Sai levantando otro dedo - Actuamos limpio, sin drogas de ningún tipo. Y finalmente, el único Jutsu que se usa es antes de la diversión, la única técnica médica que evita el embarazo - Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza

\- Por supuesto - Dijo Naruto.

\- Ahora, antes de irme, hay una cosa que debo mencionarles - Sai continuó - Cuando mi novia y yo lleguemos, intercambiaremos parejas para empezar - Se giró hacia Hinata – Eso significa que tú y yo estaremos solos, al menos por un momento – se volvió para dirigirse a ambos:

\- ¿Eso todavía es aceptable? - Naruto se puso rígido, y Hinata se sonrojó un poco. Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata

\- Ok esto depende enteramente de ti. Ya he estado con otra mujer, no estaré celoso ya que sé que eres mi esposa y nada de lo que Sai pueda hacer afectará la forma en que nos sentimos el uno por el otro, ¿verdad? – le dijo el rubio mientras le daba una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras por dentro él era un manojo de nervios. Hinata asintió con la cabeza

\- Hai – respondió la peliazul aun con un sonrojo en su rostro

\- Hinata-chan, si tienes alguna duda, podemos decir que no y no seguir con esto – dijo su esposo

Sai habló, cambiando su típica mirada por una de comprensión

\- No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Si necesitas más tiempo para pensar, solo hazlo y avísame cuando te sientas preparada - Hinata negó con la cabeza.

\- No, quiero hacer esto. Suena intrigante y he sido la niña tímida la mayor parte de mi vida. Esto es algo que sería divertido para mí, creo – dijo mientras sus ojos destellaban con una determinación que tanto Sai y Naruto solo habían visto una vez, durante la 4ta guerra ninja

\- Bien, entonces nos veremos en unos días - dijo Sai.

Los siguientes días fueron borrosos para Naruto, sentía que el tiempo se movía muy lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo tan rápido como el Hiraishin. Era una sensación extraña, porque Naruto estaba nervioso por eso y no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería. Y ansioso porque estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana, otra vez no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería, y eso lo entusiasmó.

La noche llegó, finalmente, y Naruto no pudo contener tanto su nerviosismo, así como su excitación. Esta noche estaría durmiendo con una mujer, de la que no tenía idea de quién era.

Llamaron a la puerta y Naruto la abrió, vio a Sai parado allí con una delgada figura detrás de él escondida en la sombra. Cuando la chica caminó hacia la luz, Naruto finalmente vio quién era.

\- ¿I-Ino? - balbuceó, incrédulo. Ella le sonrió, un poco con inocencia y otro poco con coquetería

\- Hola Naruto, ¿podemos pasar? –

\- Claro, adelante – el rubio se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada. Naruto los condujo a la sala de star y Hinata pareció sorprendida de ver a Ino también, pero no lo dijo. Ella simplemente dijo hola a los dos. Naruto se estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo.

\- ¿Y cómo hacemos esto? - dijo Naruto imitando la timidez de su esposa

\- No puedes esperar más, ¿eh Naruto? - Ino se rio, y luego miró sugestivamente al rubio

\- Me gusta eso – Dijo Sai, luego le pregunto a Hinata

\- Tienes varias habitaciones ¿verdad? –

\- Hai – dijo Hinata con un hilillo de voz, ya que durante la semana posterior había estado tan distraída por lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- Ok, entonces - dijo Ino - Primero nos separamos en parejas, Naruto y yo, Hinata con Sai. Nos divertimos un poco por separado y luego nos unimos como grupo –

Naruto miró a su esposa, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bien - dijo Sai - Ahora, Ino ya se ha encargado del jutsu médico para el embarazo, ¿qué hay de ti Hinata? – pregunto el ninja pálido

\- Hai, lo manejé hace un momento – contesto ella.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto condujo a Ino a un dormitorio libre y Hinata hizo lo mismo con Sai. Ninguno de los dos, llevo a su pareja asignada a su dormitorio, ya que hablaron acerca de eso, y decidieron que, si eso no funcionaba, no querían que nadie aparte de ellos entrara a su habitación, y mucho menos tuviera sexo con alguien que no fuera su pareja, cosa que Naruto le había comentado a Sai en una ocasión que se encontraron en un campo de entrenamiento y el ninja pálido entendió y acepto.

Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Ino en la cama de una de las tantas habitaciones de su hogar. Ino suspiró por su falta de acción

\- Supongo que lo comenzaré –

Ella buscó debajo de su camisa y pasó sus pequeñas manos sobre sus abdominales cincelados por un momento antes de quitarle la camisa. Cuando se quitó la camisa, Ino deslizó su dedo a lo largo de su pecho. Se inclinó y lamió su pezón causando que él temblara. Sus manos alcanzaron sus pantalones y los quito tan rápido que Naruto ni lo noto, ella se los quitó junto con sus bóxer´s. Naruto ahora estaba desnudo, e Ino comenzó a desnudarse para él.

Ella se quitó la parte superior revelando un sujetador de encaje violeta. Sin embargo, fue visto solo por un breve momento, pero no importaba. Naruto estaba admirando su cuerpo. Este era otro cuerpo de una diosa, como su esposa. El entrenamiento que habían soportado durante toda su vida se mostró en ellos. El abdomen de Ino era plano y firme. Sus pechos, aunque no tan grandes como los de Hinata, tenían una forma adecuada y se ajustan perfectamente a su cuerpo. Mientras se quitaba lentamente la falda y las bragas que estaban acorde al sujetador violeta que ahora yacía tirado en alguna parte de la habitación, Naruto vio que era una verdadera rubia. La tira que quedaba sobre su coño estaba bien recortada y, la polla de Naruto ahora estaba completamente erecta ante tal visión. Ino lo miró otra vez, y captó en su vista el gran pene del rubio. Ella solo jadeó de excitación y sorpresa combinadas,

\- Bueno, Naruto espero que continúes con esto, con la otra pareja también – le dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba balanceado seductoramente sus caderas

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Naruto genuinamente confundido

\- Tu pene es fantástico. Mucho más grande y más grueso que el chico de la otra pareja. Demonios incluso le ganaste a Sai - dijo ella extendiendo la mano y agarrando la base

\- ¿Cómo manejó Hinata esta bestia la primera vez? - Naruto se encogió de hombros - no estoy seguro – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ino se rio

\- Entonces es una chica con suerte. Y supongo que, a juzgar por tu resistencia en la batalla, ¿puedes usarla también en la cama? – le pregunto mientras lo bombeaba unas cuantas veces para verificar que estuviera completamente erecto. Naruto asintió con la cabeza

\- Sí, supongo – respondió mientras le daba a la rubia una sonrisa un tanto prepotente. Ino acariciaba lentamente su pene, disfrutando de cada centímetro de "esa bestia" que su amigo escondía

\- Bueno, debo decir que te subestimé. No estaba esperando esto; serás muy popular en nuestras fiestas - Ino sonrió y comenzó a lamer su eje. Ella estaba apretando la base con una mano, acariciando sus bolas con la otra, y tomando un poco de su miembro en su boca. Ino no continuó así por mucho tiempo, pronto él le quitó su polla de la boca. Ella lo miró, le guiñó un ojo y envolvió sus tetas alrededor de su eje. La cabeza estaba saliendo de la parte superior de su escote cuando Ino lo acarició con su pecho. Ella también comenzó a sacudir la punta expuesta de su pene con su lengua. Naruto estaba gimiendo de placer.

\- Vamos, no te reprimas - Ino sonrió - Quiero probar – le dijo la rubia. Ella continuó con el trabajo de boca y lengua. La polla de Naruto se crispó, Ino sonrió

\- Bueno, bebé. Déjame tenerlo – dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza expuesta de Naruto con su lengua. Su esperma comenzó a derramarse, golpeándola en la cara, cayendo sobre sus tetas, y algunos logrando meterse en su boca. Ella se sorprendió por la cantidad, pero pronto se la quitó y lamio la que había quedado en sus dedos.

\- Mmmmm, sabes tan bien, Hokage-sama - Ella soltó una risita. Naruto sonrió

\- ¿Tal vez debería probarte ahora? – Sugirió Naruto. Ino asintió y cambiaron de posición, Ino ahora estaba sentada en el borde la cama, mientras Naruto estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Él tomó un dedo e insertándolo en su hendidura, su pulgar en esa mano estaba frotando su clítoris, mientras usaba su otra mano para extender los labios de su coño. Él retiró su dedo e insertó su lengua. Él la lamió y la tocó e Ino se vino rápidamente, Naruto sintió que sabía absolutamente bien. Ino estaba jadeando

\- Maldición, Naruto, eres muy bueno en eso - Él levanto su rostro sonriendo

\- Gracias, me encanta lo que me hiciste – respondió la rubia mientras trataba de regular su respiración, Ino bajó la vista hacia la polla aún dura de Naruto, se levantó de la cama y él la siguió. Ellos estaban parados ahí e Ino saltó a sus brazos, abrazándolo. Naruto, sosteniéndola hacia arriba puso sus labios en los de ella; comenzaron a besarse profundamente, lenguas luchando en la boca del otro. Naruto la llevó a la pared, y empujándola hacia ella, su pene entró en su coño recortado. Ino envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, tomando la enorme polla. Uno que ella quería tener una y otra vez. Naruto estaba golpeando a la rubia. Ella estaba gritando su nombre cuando se vino.

En la otra recamara, Hinata se encontró sentada en la cama con Sai.

\- Lo siento Sai, pero, esto es un poco extraño para mí. Quiero decir que el único hombre con el que he dormido es mi esposo - Sai sonrió amablemente

\- Relájate Hinata, y tómate tu tiempo ¿de acuerdo? No te obligaré a hacer nada. Esta noche es sobre lo que quieres hacer. Tanto Ino como yo necesitamos ver hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar si queremos aceptarte en nuestro grupo. Pero si aún necesitas acostumbrarte a ello, tómate tu tiempo - Hinata asintió con la cabeza

\- Bueno, hay una cosa que Naruto hace para relajarme. Dime Sai, ¿eres talentoso en lo oral? - pregunto la Hyuga, Sai sonrió sabiendo su pedido, la otra chica había pedido algo similar

\- Nunca escuché ninguna queja – Hinata asintió y se quitó la ropa lentamente; algo que sorprendió a Sai era el juego de lencería que usaba ella, ya que era de encaje y de un color rosa muy tenue que le quedaba de maravilla, se preguntó mentalmente si ella usaba ese tipo de ropa usualmente o si lo usaba para esta noche en específico; ella pronto estaba desnuda frente a otro hombre. Esto hizo que se sintiera extrañamente excitada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Ella yacía en la cama, extendiendo sus piernas; Sai también se quitó la ropa y pronto se enfrentaba a su coño afeitado. Él captó la vista. Hinata era hermosa. Es cierto que Ino era sexy y caliente como el infierno, pero Hinata tenía una cierta belleza clásica sobre ella. Como una diosa. Él comenzó a lamer sus pliegues, pellizcando su clítoris y su lengua subió y bajo sobre su raja. Continuó lamiendo y Hinata comenzó a perderse. Ella estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose. Su cara estaba roja, y pronto Sai la hizo correrse. Durante ese tiempo ella se dio cuenta, realmente era solo sexo. Se sentía tan malditamente bien a pesar de que este no era su marido. Le preocupaba lo que eso podría hacerle, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, como animal, era un mamífero que simplemente satisfacía sus necesidades naturales. Esto fue completamente natural. Ella esperaba, por Kami, que Naruto quisiera continuar con esto, ella podría acostumbrarse a ser una libertina.

Ella se había relajado, tomando la polla de Sai en la mano, se arrodillo frente a Sai, ella lo chupó, lamió su tamaño. Era grande pero no pasó a su marido, 24 cm tal vez.

Y eso era lo único que ella no quería, aunque tal vez fuera imposible que alguien fuera tan grande como Naruto. A ella le gustó pensar que él es el más grande para ella.

Usó todos los trucos que parecían gustarle a Naruto y pronto Sai se estaba corriendo en su boca, era un sabor ligeramente diferente al de Naruto, saboreaba a Sai ahora, ella se rio por dentro, no era ni la mitad de lo que su esposo le podía dar en una carga, pero Hinata lo bebió de todos modos.

Ella se subió encima de él y tomando su polla todavía dura lo guio a su coño. Ella lo montó, duro. Sus grandes pechos rebotaban, mientras Sai sujetaba su cintura y pronto ambos llegaron al clímax, jadeando ella se recostó sobre él.

\- Sai, realmente se sintió bien, follar contigo, quiero decir. Nunca pensé, incluso la semana pasada, que haría eso con otra persona además de Naruto - dijo ella sonrojada.

Después de un rato, y de tomar una ducha rápida; Los cuatro se encontraron en la sala principal; Ino estaba encima de Hinata. Ellas estaban en la posición 69. Se estaban lamiendo el semen del coño de la otra. Sai y Naruto actuaron al mismo tiempo. Naruto deslizó su enorme polla en el coño de Hinata para que Ino lamiera su eje y su coño. Sai hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo. Siguieron así hasta que todos llegaron al clímax, finalmente estaban agotados. Se limpiaron y Hinata se fue a la cama a dormir, sin duda había sido agotador para ella, pero se fue con una sonrisa. Naruto estaba en el vestíbulo con Sai e Ino.

Ino agarró a Naruto y lo besó de nuevo, sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Cuando el beso se rompió ella estaba pasando el dedo por su pecho.

\- Gracias, Naruto, te prometo que ustedes dos no se arrepentirán de unirse a nosotros - Sai miró a Naruto

\- Bueno, ahora que has aceptado unirte a nosotros, tengo algunas cosas que decirte – dijo Sai semidesnudo, ya que solo se habían puesto sus bóxer´s e Ino su tanga

\- ¿Sí? - Preguntó Naruto. Sai asintió

\- En primer lugar, estamos pensando en que el próximo fin de semana los seis nos reunamos, sería en la casa de la otra pareja, tienen su propia fuente termal privada que es muy divertida - dijo mientras Ino soltaba una risilla cómplice

\- Ok – asintió el rubio

\- Segundo, ya que vas allí, hemos hablado con la otra pareja. Han acordado permitirnos decirte quiénes son - dijo Ino haciendo que el rubio se mostrara interesado, Naruto ya había olvidado que había otra pareja

\- De esa manera sabes a dónde ir ¿bien? - dijo Ino

\- ¿De veras? - Preguntó Naruto, Ino se rio,

\- Creo que sabrán como llegar sin pasar por el centro de la aldea o por lugares donde puedan identificarlos. Además, ya has estado allí - Naruto parecía confundido, cosa que hizo que Ino ansiara más el ver su expresión cuando se enterara quienes eran la otra pareja

\- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto con más ansias y emoción, ya que él había explorado tantos lugares en la aldea que no recordaba uno en especifico

\- Sasuke y Sakura – respondió Ino mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

\- " Esto va a ser muy interesante" – pensó Sai mientras mostraba una sonrisa de diversión al rostro sorprendido del Hokage


	3. Capitulo 3 - Tiempo despues

Capítulo 3.- Tiempo Despues ...

\- Así que ¿alguna idea? - preguntó una cansada Ino.

\- Bueno, hay posibilidades - dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba lentamente las piernas de Ino

\- La pregunta es, ¿cómo nos acercamos a ellos? - dijo Sakura recargada en el pecho de Naruto

\- Sí, tuve suerte con Hinata y conmigo - dijo Naruto mientras masajeaba uno de los pechos de Sakura.

\- No nos quedará nada con eso, pero tuviste la influencia para que pudieras preguntar por qué nosotros hicimos un alboroto - respondió Hinata mientras masajeaba suavemente la polla por Sai por arriba de su pantalón

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que Naruto y Hinata aceptaron la oferta de Sai de unirse a su grupo. Se trata de un estilo peculiar de vida. Los seis se encontraban en la casa de Naruto, hablando de otros posibles miembros. Pero se puede estar dialogando sobre alguien que se puede encontrar en su grupo de juegos, así que decidieron saltar a la acción.

Sakura comenzó quitándole la ropa a ella y a Naruto. Ella tomó su mano en su mano y lamió la punta suavemente. Al instante saltó a su tamaño completo y comenzó a tomarlo en su boca. Naruto estaba disfrutando de la sensación de la lengua de Sakura corriendo por su eje, ella era hábil y muy agresiva. Le gustaba cómo ella tomaba el control.

Sakura retiró la polla de su boca y la guiñó un ojo, lo tiró al suelo y lo acostó sobre su espalda. Sakura luego se lanzó un horcajadas sobre su rostro, su coño goteando, bajó a su boca y el rubio comenzó a lamer sus pliegues. Ella se acostó encima de él, su cuerpo atlético, sus pequeñas apretadas presionando contra su estómago y una vez más tomó su boca en su boca. Mientras él estaba esperando ese dulce néctar. Cuando ella llega al clímax, Naruto se lo bebe con avidez, saboreando el sabor de la esposa de su mejor amigo. Pronto también se sintió con el cuerpo, Sakura estaba trabajando con su lengua en formas que Naruto nunca había imaginado, ella era muy amable al mismo tiempo. Acariciando su saco, lo que es vaciar su carga llenando su boca haciéndola gemir en el proceso. Cuando ella terminó, ella se subió a él, guiando a su gran miembro en su coño. Ella sostiene sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se sostiene mientras se pone de pie, todavía penetrando. Sujetando su cintura, la inmovilizó contra la pared, su apretado coño estaba agarrado alrededor de su miembro palpitante mientras la perforaba.

Los demás también se habían emparejado, Hinata tenía que levantar la borla de color aguamarina, mientras usaba sus grandes tetas alrededor de la polla de Sai. Aunque era más pequeño que el marido, tenía una característica que le encantaba, una comparación de la Naruto y Sasuke que se curva ligeramente hacia arriba, la de Sai tendía una curva hacia abajo, la que le facilitaba el deslizarla por su garganta sin tener la sensación de sofocación que tenía con su esposo y con Sasuke. Ella se siente un poco más listo y más detenido para terminar la blusa y el corto de blanco que usaba, mientras Sai bombeaba su hombría al ver el delicioso espectáculo frente a él. Hinata dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a Sai, mientras bajaba lenta y sensualmente el corto blanco que usaba,

Después del espectáculo que le dio a Sai, se volvió hacia él y se arrodilló para seguir con el trabajo que había dejado en los medios, después de un rato, hizo correr un cuento con su boca y devoró su semilla, ella se envió a su regazo , mientras tomaba la polla del cielo con su mano y la guiaba hasta su coño, lo llenaba con fuerza, ella lo hacía con destreza, movía sus caderas en forma circular mientras bajaba y subía, mientras que tomaba su trasero y apretándolo mientras el también movía sus caderas, haciendo que el choque de sus pelvis comenzara a hacer ruido por la humedad filtrada de ella.

Mientras tanto con la pareja restante, Ino se inclinó hacia Sasuke, la rubia abrió rápidamente el pantalón del azabache, al ser miembro de Uchiha ella lo bombeo un par de veces antes de darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza de la bombilla y proseguir a un engullirlo todo . Si bien Sasuke no era tan grande como Naruto o Sai, tenía un punto a favor, la punta de su polla era un tanto más grande que el resto, por lo cual, al penetrar en cualquiera de las chicas, les daba una mejor sensación interna que Naruto o Sai, y gracias a esto, lograba hacerlas correrse más rápido y con más potencia que los otros dos

Ahora su miembro de 21 cm estaba mojado por la succión de la rubia Yamanaka. Se levantó, quitándole un Ino miembro de la boca, ella protestó un poco mientras hacía lo mismo que el Uchiha. En menos de un minuto ya estaban desnudos los dos, Sasuke tomo a Ino de su cintura y el acerbo para darle un profundo y caliente beso que la rubia acepto gustosa.

Después de besarse, Sasuke puso de espaldas a Ino, ella estaba aferrada al respaldo del sofá, mientras abría las piernas, ya sabía lo que el Uchiha quería hacer.

Sasuke, se arrodillo, paso su lengua por la parte trasera de los muslos de Ino, haciéndola temblar, lentamente subió su lengua hasta su coño chorreante y le dio una lenta y profunda lamida; el saboreaba el sabor de la Yamanaka, hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual devoro con lujuria, como si fuera el delicioso manjar del mundo.

Después de devorar el culo de la rubia, follar en el coño de ella haciéndola correrse, el cubrió su miembro con los jugos y el procedimiento a su trasero

Se colocó detrás de ella, y lentamente se metió en su culo. Ella gimió cuando él la penetró, Sasuke la agarraba por las caderas para empujarla hacia el estrecho más aún.

Continuaron separados hasta que todos llegaron.

Entonces Sai y Naruto, dejando a Sakura y Hinata para descansar, se unieron a Sasuke e Ino. Sasuke todavía tenía su miembro en su culo. Sai se acostó e Ino se sentó un horcajadas sobre él, su polla entrando en su coño mientras Sasuke se follaba el culo. Naruto luego puso su gran verga en su rostro, Ino lo tomó con avidez y comenzó a lamer el eje de Naruto.

Después de que todos vinieron, Sai, Ino y Sasuke estaban agotados. Naruto todavía estaba duro y tenía fuerza para resistir una ronda más.

Naruto se volvió hacia las otras dos chicas y sonrió. Ambas estaban limpiando el pelo de la boca con su boca, bebiendo y saboreando la corrida de Naruto y Sai, cuando terminaron voltearon hacia la dirección del resto de los chicos. Ambas vieron el gran pene de Naruto aun duro mientras este les sonreía. Le devolvieron la sonrisa, él se acercó y se tumbó en la alfombra de su sala.

Hinata se sentó en su polla llevándola a su coño resbaladizo. Sakura se sento en su rostro, el comenzo a lamer el coño de la chica de nuevo, Una Vez Más Saboreando La Sensación of this coño vertiendo néctar dulce en su boca Y Su Esposa cabalgándolo. Las chicas gimieron cuando comenzaron a besarse sobre Naruto. Corriéndose antes que él. Todavía tenía que terminar, así que ambas se enfocaron en su polla.

Hinata deslizó su polla de su coño mojado para ponerlo entre sus tetas y comenzó un bombearlo con ellas. Sakura estaba chupando la parte que sobresalía por la parte superior. Después de un tiempo de poco, que su polla estaba a punto de explotar. Las dos chicas detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se arrodillaron frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, expectantes. Él se vino, lanzando pegote tras pegote de su espeso semen a los rostros de las dos bellas mujeres frente a él, logrando que algunos corroen terminen en sus bocas, que agradezcan saboreándolo para que comiencen en sus entrañas. Cuando terminaron de besarse, las chicas se lamieron el semen la una a la otra. Estaban todos agotados ahora.

Después de un rato de descanso, cada quién con sus parejas respectivas subieron a ducharse. Después de un par de horas había limpiado y estaba vestido, Hinata estaba apoyada en Naruto. Estaba agotada, pero tratando de participar en la conversación.

\- Obviamente tenemos que encontrar otra pareja o parejas y toda información que no esté dispuesta a entrar en conocimiento público - dijo Sakura, sentada al lado de Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Naruto y conmigo? - Preguntó Hinata mientras recargaba su cabeza en Naruto, Sai movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación

\- Sin importar cuán bien funcionó con ustedes, sigue siendo un tipo de chantaje - respondió la rubia Yamanaka, la princesa Hyuga movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el cansancio

\- Tal vez - dijo Naruto - Pero Hinata-chan, no nos chantajearon para hacer nada, aceptamos porque así lo quisimos. Pienso que puede funcionar - dijo el rubio a su esposa con la típica sonrisa zorruna que le caracterizaba

\- Necesitamos un poco de suerte para encontrar información como la quemos con nosotros. Pero si se ha abordado de la misma manera que nosotros, entonces no debería haber habido ningún problema - dijo Hinata mientras analizaba la propuesta

Los otros asintieron, y Sai habló

\- Seré yo quien, por supuesto, me acerque a ellos. Eso funcionó la última vez. También ahora que ustedes dos están aquí - hizo un gesto hacia atrás Naruto y Hinata - Necesitaremos más cuidado también; Ustedes dos tienen más que perder, en cuanto a la reputación, si se malinterpretaron en cualquier momento - dijo Sai; desde hace tiempo usaban ciertas vías de comunicación para acordar sus reuniones y moverse hacia los lugares acordados, no todo era sexo desenfrenado, todos se cuidaban entre todos, los seis tenían una relación más allá de la amistad, pero sin llegar a algo amoroso fuera de sus respectivas parejas

Naruto y Hinata sonrieron ante la consideración de los demás por su imagen pública.

\- Ok - comenzó Ino - Tenemos a posibles candidatos, digo que los investigadores y vemos que hay algo que pueden usar - dijo juntando sus manos mientras sonreía.

Todos los consejos y sugerencias de las buenas noches, las ideas corrían por las cabezas sobre las posibles parejas que sentían que harían un buen trabajo. Además de sus momentos de diversión y de cómo los traen.

Cuando los demás se vieron, Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a su habitación, rápidamente se cambiaron de ropa y se dispusieron a dormir, más sin cambio, ninguno de los que aún dormían.

\- Nee Hinata, el estado pensando ... que tal vez fue la mejor decisión que hemos tomado - dijo el rubio mientras se giraba para ver a su esposa.

Hinata hizo lo mismo para quedar frente a los ojos azules de su esposo.

\- Yo pienso igual Naruto-kun, desde que empecé con las reuniones tiene el estado más relajado y, según me ha contado Shikamaru-san, eres más productivo y calculador en cuanto a las decisiones que tomas - dijo ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposo tiernamente. El soltó una risita frente a la que mencionó su esposa

\- No solo yo me he beneficiado, tú también has cambiado Hinata-chan - leñad mientras le devolvía la caricia

\- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo en que lo cambió? - respond mientras se levantaba un poco

\- Bueno, después de que comenzamos las reuniones, te has vuelto más decidida y atrevida, no solo en cuanto al sexo, sino también en el resto de las cosas; ya no tienes el cuerpo con ropa holgada como la que usabas antes, ahora te gusta la moda más sexy, presume tu maravilloso cuerpo - ella se sonrojo ante esto último, pero sonrió - además, él escuchado por Hanabi-chan que dice tu opinión por las asambleas de clan, y eres firme en cuanto a tus decisiones y creencias, y que ya no te amedrentas ante la mirada de Hiashi-san y eso es algo bueno - dijo el rubio y ella sabía que tenía razón, tanto como tu confianza su autoestima fue gracias a que ahora estaban con Sai y el resto; ella recordaba las veces que tanto, Ino como Sakura, la decisión que tenía un cuerpo maravilloso y que no se sintiera avergonzada de ello, que debería orgullosiated, y que nadie tenía el derecho de criticarla, y si lo hacían, era por simple y llana envidia; Cosa que reafirmaron tanto Sasuke y Sai cuando tenían sexo, ellos siempre alababan su piel o sus curvas, que aunque eran un tanto más pronunciadas que las de Ino y Sakura, nunca llegaban a la exageración, ella era realmente feliz con el grupo y no quería que se separaran.

\- Tal vez tienes razón, siempre fui tímida y asustada de lo que los demás pensaran por mí, pero ... desde que comenzamos con esto del swinger, me siento más segura, porque sé que ni Sakura-san, ni Ino-san, ni los chicos me mienten, me han ayudado a avanzar un poco más, y todo gracias a ti, Naruto-kun - dijo antes de darle un beso en la boca a su esposo, beso que estaba lleno de agradecimiento y amor.

\- No creo que solo mar solo gracias a mí, también tienes parte del crédito, porque aceptaste mi idea pervertida, y gracias a eso los dos hemos avanzado - Naruto Naruto

\- Recuerda la primera vez que estuviste los seis juntos - pregunto Hinata

\- Como olvidarlo, estaba realmente nervioso, porque vamos, Sakura-chan y Sasuke-Teme, hijo como mis hermanos, pasamos por mucho y después, el pensar que la hermana estaba en mi hermana y mi hermano estaba en la misma situación, fue un tanto extraño , pero también bastante excitante - dijo el rubio a lo que Hinata dio una pequeña sonrisa, recordando que ella estaba igual de nerviosa.

\- hey, aqui dante21, perdón por no publicar por un tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas que no habia tenido tiempo, primero los examenes de segundo parcial, despues mi madre tuvo una recaida lo cual conllevo a que la hospitalizaran, y pues como yo venia sabiendo desde hace mucho, ella fallecio, asi que guarde luto, incluso no estuve muy comunicativo con mis amigos emperor92, javipozos y Regina Alba Blossom, asi que pues no pude seguir con el fic, despues de un tiempo lo volvi a retomar, inclui un flasback en el cap, pero tuve un gran bloqueo, asi que no lo pude continuar, por lo tanto les informo que el capitulo 4 comenzara con el flasback de este cap y luego seguira el capitulo 4 completo, espero les guste-

\- en apoyo a la campaña que se inicio por iniciativa de Ares-sama y apoyada por Emperor92, Javipozos, Regina Alba Blossom y el resto de los que conformamos el grupo de "LOS NOVATOS DE KONOHA" pedimos dejen un review en cada capitulo de nuestras historias, ya que esto fomenta nuestro psique creativo y nos motiva a seguir escribiendo y mejorar, asi que por favor apoyen la causa y dejen un review sobre nuestras historias, dudas y sugerencias serán respondidas y aceptadas, sin mas que decir nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo -


End file.
